The Right Rythm
by ReallyCoolandHotDork
Summary: Can Kyo dance? Heck no, but he will be able to soon with help from a special someone! A cute little multichapter... [Kyoru]
1. Failed plan

** YAY!! Second story!!!**

**Well, in this fanfic I'll be reffering to a few things from the show/manga, but it isn't based off anything particular that happens. Just one of my thoughts!! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my crazy ideas...dang.

* * *

**

** The Right Rhythm**

** Chapter One: Failed Plan**

_What am I going to do? There's no way she could...no, that's silly. She would never. Not me, there is nothing special about the cat._

Kyo stared at the sky, not really seeing it. He was completely lost in thought. He had just recently realized how he really felt...how he had always felt. He loved Tohru, nothing in the world could change that. But, of course, it didn't really matter. He was cursed, and that was the end of it.

But what if she really did like him too. It was stupid of him to think so, he was the cat after all. Nothing even remotely exciting about that. Tohru had said something one time...what was it? Oh yeah, that about him having the plum on his back. Yeah right. She was just trying to be nice.

_Or was she...? NO! Stop that!!!! _

Kyo bolted upright. He had to get her off his mind, it would only lead Tohru to heartache. And that's not what he wanted.

The orange headed boy swiftly leapt from the rooftop, landing gently on the ground. He quickly walked away from the house into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo walked through the slightly worn trail. He had long since passed Yuki's 'secret' base. The walking wasn't helping, he was still lost in thought. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he kept on.

_Hey is that...? That's that place where I ran to when...when...I changed into that thing. Isn't that were Tohru came to? Whoa...I didn't know I had ran this far. She sure did come a long way...who's that sitting there? _

Kyo walked a few steps closer and craned his neck through the brush to see who was there. It was definitely a girl, with long brown hair...like...

"Tohru?" Kyo said aloud, but she didn't hear, for she had stood up. She slowly walked back toward the woods, like she was going to go home. But she turned abruptly, put her hands up as if she was holding on to someone's shoulders, then, she took off. She took steps forward, backwards, sideways, and any other way that could be stepped. Tohru twirled and whirled along with her humming.

Kyo had never seen such beautiful, fluid movements. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her skirt flew in the air, not that he could see anything...HE WASN'T A PERVERT! But...she was stunning. This definitely didn't help the 'get off the mind' plan.

He stared at her for what seemed like forever, he wanted to just jump in there and lead her along, but...Kyo wasn't much of a dancer. Because there isn't a year of the cat he had never performed at the annual banquet, and he certainly hadn't took dancing lessons.

And then, suddenly Kyo ran up to her, he couldn't help it. She wasn't facing him, so he said her name.

"AH!!! Eh...um..ah...Kyo-kun. W-w-what are you d-doing here?" Tohru was shaking and completely surprised. Kyo couldn't help but think that this was the second time he had made her scared, shaking in this very spot, but he quickly brushed it away with a whole-hearted laugh. He couldn't help it, she looked so cute!

"Hahaha...just took a walk. Thought I might stop by. Didn't know you danced?" Kyo stopped his laughing as he stared down into her brown eyes, awaiting an answer.

Tohru blushed furiously and fought to find words. _H-how long was he standing there? He's just like a cat..sneaky devil. OH! I didn't mean it like that...stop thinking and answer! _"Um...I, uh...I took lessons with mom when I was little, she wanted a hobby. I g-guess I got kinda...um..."

"Great. You looked wonderful." Kyo blushed when he realized what he said."NOT THAT I MEANT ANYTHING WEIRD BY THAT!!! I mean... you can just dance good, okay?" _Huh? Deja vu...strange. _

Totally oblivious Tohru asked, "Really?! Was it that good?! Mom always wanted me to do good at it!" Tohru smiled. Kyo couldn't help but smile back while he simply shook his head. "Can you dance, Kyo-kun?"

"Heck no. Kinda wish I could seeing that." Kyo looked away...oh crap, he knew what was next. Why had he said that?!

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Would you like me to teach you? It would be _so_ much fun!"

Yeah, like he could just say no to that.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you liked it!! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Lesson Time!

**Chapter Two: Lesson Time!**

The next day Kyo met Tohru after work. She had went in really early that morning because they had the day off from school. He sat with his leggs crossed on the wall in front of the business. While he waited he played with one of his little cat followers. This was a cute one, it was brown and tan. He knew Tohru would think so too.

"Oh Kyo-kun! What a cute kitten!"

Told you.

"Yeah...I thought so..." Tohru reched out and held the kitten in her arms. It closed it's eyes and purred. But, that reminded Kyo of something...what was it?

"Kyo-kun, um...could we head home now? I'd like to start your lesson quite soon so I'll have time to cook dinner."

Kyo nodded and walked forward, while Tohru tenderly placed the kitten on the ground. She quickly caught up and walked beside Kyo.

They walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, a man bumped into Tohru. She fell over on to Kyo's shoulder, but luckily he didn't transform. The boy gently lifted Tohru back into a steady position.

"Oh sorry, Love. Such a cute lady...maybe I could repay you by..."

-smack-

"HEY!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!! SHE AIN'T YOUR_ LOVE_ AND YOU AIN'T GONNA REPAY HER IN **NO** SHAPE, FORM , OR FASHION!!!"

"Okay lad. No need to punch a man over playing around with your girl!" The man got up, turned and walked away.

Kyo was blood red from embarassment and rage. He was shaking and couldn't say a word. They both stood for a minute until Kyo simply turned the opposite direction and walked away.

Tohru waited a second before running after him. When she caught up she spoke."Kyo-kun are you...?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"But..."

"Look, just forget it even happend. 'Kay?" And that was the end of that. Tohru walked silently behind him until they reached the edge of the woods.

Kyo turned around and looked at Tohru. He was sorry he had acted like that, but he wasn't sure of how to say it. The cat stared at her for a moment before acting.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "What you waiting for, I got a dance to learn."

Tohru smiled. She was so glad that he wanted to do this. She had learned things about both of them. She had read books on how to grow good vegetable's for Yuki and had Kyo teach her how to punch and a few other small things. Now it was time for her to show one of them something! And this was the perfect time, for this was something she absolutely enjoyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon reached their dancing grounds, also known as 'weird place were Tohru said nice things'. Tohru sat down here belongings and showed Kyo to the middle of the small area.

"Uhh, Tohru? Before we start, can I ask you something?" She nodded and smiled. "Could you please not mention this to Yuki?"

Tohru at first looked bewildered, but soon understood. She nodded once again and promised.

"Okay, here. I'm going to show you a few of the steps okay?!" She smiled bright. Kyo grinned back.

After a few minutes, Tohru decided that they could try and do it together...oh, wait. How were they going to...

"Tohru? How we gonna do this?" Tohru thought for a minute, she couldn't come up with anything. What if they just didn't get too close? No, that wouldn't work. They were bound to touch sometime doing that. What if...?

"Here Kyo-kun! Hold my hands!" Tohru held her hands up at about chest height. The orange top stared at her hands for a moment before comprehending what she was doing. He slowly lifted his hands to hers and laced his fingers around Tohru's. She smiled like she was proud she had come up with that idea and started to slowly count off.

At first, Kyo wasn't quite sure of what he was doing, but of course Tohru didn't give up just because he was crushing her feet. After a minute he got the hang of it a little better and stopped stepping on her feet...as much. But he hadn't realized how slow the dance was. It was like they were barely moving, but going fast at the same time. He couldn't help to think of how romantic this must look.

They did the same small section of the dance forever. Finally, the boy got it and was doing pretty good. When Tohru decided it was time to move on, she found that it was very close to dark. How long had they been doing that? Oh well, it was pretty fun!

Kyo thought about what he had just done as they walked back. Sure, he wasn't the best, but he was okay. And Tohru didn't seem to mind his messing up. Overall it had been pretty...AH! He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't want to dance! Or...maybe he did, if it was just to spend time with her. Time just seemed to fly when he was with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home Tohru emmediately started cooking dinner. Kyo went to his room to get some things together for school. He was finished shortly. He sat on his bed and stared at the walls. _I just danced...with Tohru. But...but...UGH! What am I supposed to do?! This freakin curse has to ruin everything. I hate the curse! I hate Akito! I hate Yuki! Why can't anything just go right for a change...? _

Kyo put his head in his hands. He started to cry, but heard Tohru yell for him. Guess the food was ready. Just hope she hadn't cooked...

"LEEKS! What the heck!!!!" Kyo stood in horror. She knew he hated them dang things!!!

"Yes, they were ready to be picked. I thought Miss Honda should cook them while they were fresh." Yuki stared coldy at the other boy. Ha...being mean could be so satisfying.

The orange top stood still for a minute. He couldn't decide what to do...eat that crap and die or hurt Tohru's feelings.

"Pass the plate please." Tohru quickly handed Kyo the plate. While he spooned some of the crap on his own plate Shigure stared in amazement.

_Hmmm...what could this be? Kyo's being so..._

"Sweet. These aren't too bad. Guess you did something different to them." When Tohru turned her head Kyo quickly spit his mouthful into a napkin. Atleast he wasn't hurting her feelings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. They can't see us

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! But I think it clearly tells everything that I wanted it to, so...I guess we're good! -thumbs up-**

**Thank you everybody that have read and especially reviewed so far! I promise the next chapter will be longer! **

**Oh, and this one is mostly sort of in Tohru's point of view!

* * *

**

** Chapter three: They can't see us.**

The next day at school Tohru walked silently down the hall. She was busy thinking of what to teach Kyo next.

_He did really good yesterday. But we did do the same thing over and over a lot of times. I wonder why he was so willing to do this. Anyway, I'm really glad he did! I like spending time with him, he's just easier to talk to than Yuki-kun, not that he's not my friend as well! I wonder why that is though...?_

Tohru heard a locker slam ahead of her. She hadn't even payed any attention to who was around her. Looking up, she found that Kyo was standing infront of her holding his bookbag. He quickly shoved some books in it and looked up.

"Oh, uh...Hey Tohru." Kyo stared at her with his eyes wide. Guess he wasn't expecting her to be there.

"Eh...oh, hello Kyo-kun! Are you about to head home?" Kyo nodded and they stood silent for a minute. Both we're trying to think of something to say. The irony, Tohru had just though of how easy it was for them to talk!

"You wanna come, I guess we could do some more _you know what's_..." He winked at her knowingly, but she drew a blank stare. "You know, lessons! What are you, stupid?" Tohru smiled with realization and Kyo playfully knocked on her head. Tohru blushed for some unknown reason and happily followed the cat.

Walking home they talked about class and the up and coming tests. Tohru knew she had to study, but Kyo didn';t seem conserned. Tohru would have been conserned if she wasn't aware of the fact that he actually did study. Kyo even mentioned the discusting and disturbing lunch they had had, which made Tohru feel guilty becuasecshe was the one that had forgotten to pack their lunches.

_Wow...here already? That was fast! _Tohru once again put down her things and lead Kyo to the middle of the area. They went back over what he had learned the previous day. He quickly got back into the groove of things and gracefully glided around. Tohru started to teach him the rest when Kyo stopped. He looked around, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the woods opposite the trail to their home.

_Ahhh! What in the world is he doing!_

"Eh! Kyo-kun what's goin-" Kyo put his hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet. Tohru watched the trail as was Kyo. Suddenly, two figures appeared and Tohru instantly realized what was going on. She watched as Shigure and Yuki walked on the trail, talking steadily. (Shigure had went to pick up Yuki that day since he was bringing home a project from the Student Council.)

Kyo and Tohru stayed down. Tohru realized, though, that her other hand was on a rock...a sharp rock. She drew her hand from the ground, but accidently hit a bush. It made a swooshing sound as Kyo looked at Tohru with fear.She blushed and put her hand back on the ground. She screamed at herself in her head for that stupid mistake.

Shigure stopped walking and looked toward the two. Thankfully he didn't seem to see them. "Shigure, what's wrong?" Shigure began walking again and simply answered Yuki with, 'nothing'.

Kyo and Tohru stayed down for a while after they had passed, just in case. Kyo obviously didn't want to risk being seen by that dang rat. When they went to stand up though, Tohru bumped her head into Kyo's.

"AHHH! Dangit! What the crap Tohru!" Kyo held his head with one hand and scowled.

"Oh Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt!?" _Oh no! Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid! What if I hurt him?_

Tohru looked down at the ground. She had tears in her eyes. Kyo stopped rubbing his head and looked at her. He was shocked. She cared that much...what if she really...

Kyo took a deep breath. He gently placed his hand under her chin and raised it. "Tohru it's okay. But I...I..." He paused and looked into her eyes. He then looked down at the ground realized that he had not let go of her hand. "I wanna get back to the lessons. Let's go." Kyo started walking and pulled her along.

_He wants to get back to the lessons? That is so great! Oh...I hadn't noticed. We're still holding hands. I wonder why this doesn't feel strange at all?_

Tohru pondered this for a moment, but Kyo soon interrupted to lead her through the dance he had just learned.

Kyo couldn't help but wonder why she had gotten so upset. He guessed she was just being considerate. _As long as she cares a little...I'm fine._

* * *

**A/N: R&R!! PLEASE!! But I promise to a have a longer chapter up as fast as I can! **

**Peace, love, and orange cats that you can hug and love and kiss and name Squishy. (lol) ..**


	4. Dang Curiosity

**Woo-hooo!!! FOURTH CHAPTER!!! Oh and for the people that read my chaps as soon as they come up, I am so sorry!!! I know it's been, like, a week, but I had a death in the family and haven't had time. Please forgive:) And thank you all of the non-members that have reviewed! -hugs-**

**Oh, and in this chapter, the _words like this_ are flashbacks and thoughts. I hope you can easily tell them apart!! **

**Enjoy!! ..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Dang Curiosity

Kyo and Tohru did not have another lesson the rest of the week. Tohru would ask him about it, but he would simply walk away. He would barely even talk to her. Tohru was a little upset. She wasn't sure if she had done something or if he simply didn't want to learn anymore. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, whatever she may have done, but she was, well...nervous. She had never been afraid to talk to him before, aside from stuff about Akito, the curse, etc.

But the worst part of all, Shigure had taken notice in their strange behavior. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the two. To him, it was obvious that Kyo had feelings for the young flower and he was sure that (just because he liked to think so) Tohru liked Kyo. _A lover's quarrel...? Nah, Tohru would never get mad at either one of them. Maybe they had had a moment and Kyo has become embarrassed...hmmm, what fun!_

Shigure couldn't help but think about his weird sensing of presence at that small clearing. Had they been there? What were they doing? And of course, being Shigure, he had thought of the most perverted things possible.

One day, Shigure even bluntly asked Kyo what was going on with him and Tohru.

_"Why Kyo? What is wrong with you? Have you and the young flower become intimate behind my back? Because, from experience, one does seem to became shy and enraged by-"_

_Kyo, wide-eyed and furious screamed, "HELL NO!!" and stomped away to the roof._

Well, maybe he had said more than 'What's up?' but Kyo didn't have to be so protective.

Shigure's nosey-ness had not gone unnoticed by Yuki. Of course he had sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere himself, but he had thought nothing of it. Kyo seemed to get like that sometimes. But Shigure was acting awfully strange. He watched their every move and asked invading questions, which made Kyo worse.

Yuki tried hard not to be nosey like his cousin, but could not seem to help it. There was no reason for that irritable feline to act towards Tohru in any such manor. He caught himself spying on Kyo and Tohru, as well as asking Tohru many questions about Kyo's behavior.

Was there something Kyo did not want them to know? But why was it that it involved Tohru? Yuki had to find out.

Soon, he was doing the same as Shigure. He clung to Tohru even more, he asked questions, and kept tabs on Kyo.

_"Hey Tohru! Wait up!" Yuki quickly caught up with Tohru as they walked home. He hadn't been able to talk to her all day; he was so busy with student council and Machi. _

_"Oh, Yuki-kun!_ _How are you?" Yuki smiled and answered her with a fine._

_"Um, I was just wondering. There isn't anything...going on with you...and Kyo are there?" Yuki quickly turned his head and blushed. He couldn't believe he asked that. That was so personal!!! But...he did want to find out..._

_Tohru gave him a flustered look and mumbled something. He couldn't even understand her, so he gave up this time._

The only thing is, everyone noticed when Yuki did it. Being nosey and annoying was normal for Shigure, I mean, he is a pervert. But Yuki? No...everyone was wondering what was going on with him.

Tohru even asked him if he was sick. She always did that, but he wasn't even coughing now. Kyo stayed even farther away from him, he wouldn't even pass him in the hall.

After coming up with absolutely no evidence, Yuki gave up. Obviously Kyo was just being stubborn or something.

Oh well.

-----------------------------------

One night about two days after the rat gave in, Yuki heard a soft thumping on the roof. He wasn't sure what to do. He was so freakin tired, he hated getting up early, much less in the middle of the night. But he decided it would be best just incase, he didn't want Miss Honda to get hurt. He even knew that Kyo was on the roof, he had been all evening, but why not?

Yuki silently walked outside and looked toward the roof. When he saw what was making the noise, his mouth fell open and it took all he had not to laugh from surprise.

Kyo stood on the roof with his hands held up chest high. He slowly moved side to side and every way else. He was dancing...fluidly. Yuki was amazed. Kyo really did look like he knew what he was doing.

The rat stood and watched him for a minute. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he say something or just let it go? Why was he dancing?

_Has he been taking lessons or something? He hasn't even ever danced at New Year's. Maybe Tohru found out and he's embarrassed. I wonder..._

But never once did it cross his mind that maybe _Tohru_ had been the ones giving the lessons. In fact, he went inside before he could think anything else. He definitely couldn't let Kyo see him. That might make him part of this small mess.

Kyo stopped dancing and looked down. Had someone just been standing there? Hope not.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day Kyo walked tiredly toward their home. School had sucked and he just knew it was gonna rain. He felt like total and complete crap. He was ill and had smarted off to Tohru today. He hadn't meant to, it just came out. And he knew she had to be upset. But she was upset anyway, and he knew it.

Since they hadn't been having lessons, Tohru wasn't talking to him much. He was sure that she wasn't mad at him, she was probably just embarrassed or felt as if it was her fault. But it wasn't. She couldn't help that he was pretty much afraid to show emotion in front of Yuki. She couldn't help that Yuki came close to finding out about the dancing. She couldn't help that he was completely pathetic for being like this.

Upon coming home, Kyo went straight to his room and slammed the door. Shigure stared at the small scene.

_Hmmmm...what has happened now I wonder? Oh my…_

Kyo fell down on his bed and closed his eyes. In seconds he was asleep and dreaming, not that he knew that.

Kyo walked silently down the trail toward their dancing area. He was wearing his pajamas with no shoes. He heard movement up ahead of him and realized that he was following somebody. No wait, people. It sounded like two of them.

He quickly, quietly sped up and listened. I guess you could say he was curious. He heard a girl giggle while a guy laughed. They sounded like they were flirting. What was going on?

He saw them turn to their left and slowed down. He crept towards the small clearing and watched. He instantly realized whom it was that was giggling. He knew it sounded familiar. It was Tohru...and she was holding hands with...YUKI!? What the crap was freaking going on!?!?!

Kyo almost jumped out and screamed at that dang rat, but he suddenly felt too tired to move. He instead stared toward the couple. They slowly moved closer to one another. Yuki suddenly put a hand upon Tohru's hip and she on his shoulder. They instantly started to dance. They were dancing Tohru and Kyo's dance...and they were close. Too close. Why wasn't Yuki transforming? What the heck was happening?

Kyo wanted so bad to get up and punch that _thing _in the face. But he seriously could not move his legs. And then, it started to rain. Big time. It was pouring.

Kyo hated this, but he still sat silently watching the two, since he couldn't move. As the rain started coming down harder and harder, they stopped. Yuki and Tohru stared at each other. Then, they both started coming closer, and closer until...

"GYAH!!!!" Kyo sat bolt upright. He couldn't hardly breath. _What the hell?! Why...but...what is wrong with me? That can't...it can't be real. I...I have to get Tohru to dance with me again! I won't let that happen!!!_

Kyo got up off his bed and stormed down the stairs. Curiosity killed the cat…or in this case, motivated the very, very angry cat.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! Please review!!! And I'll have chapter 5 up A.S.A.P.!!! **

**- ..**


	5. Moonlight

**Well, Merry Christmas!! Or...happy holidays, whatever.**

**I decided to make this chapter slightly fluffier for the people who wanted it. Also, some of the advice/ideas people have reviewed with will be put into the story. One is actually gonna be the ending, or part of it...if I ever get there:D**

**So please enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moonlight**

Within the next second Kyo was downstairs. He bolted for the kitchen, grasping the doorframe to steady himself.

To his surprise, it was empty. And dark. No food cooking, no loud laughter (from the perv), and no Tohru. Which was _so_ unusual.

_Duh! Look outside stupid! It's nighttime!_

Kyo sighed and walked slowly toward the table. He slumped down, putting his head on the edge of the table.

_What kind of idiot am I!? What was I gonna do, yell I love you! And kiss her? Yeah, I'm so sure...or maybe, if I had had a smart moment, ask her to start teaching me again? Then Shigure and that dang rat would know!_

_And now I've probably woke everyone up!_

Suddenly the carrot top smelt something. It smelled like...fish? No way...

He looked up to see an untouched plate of rice and fish. And not just any fish...his favorite, cod.

Kyon noticed a small piece of paper beside the plate. He reached out and took it in his hand.

_Kyo-kun,_

_I made codfish for you tonight since it was raining, but when I came up to tell you, you were asleep. You looked very peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you! I hope you woke up to find this food! Well, I guess you did since your reading this!_

_ - Tohru_ :)

Kyo silently gasped from realization. What in the world was he doing to her? She just wanted to teach him something! It wasn't like it was her fault Shigure almost found out! Gah...how could he be so _stupid_?!

The boy sat staring at the food for a moment. _She even thought to save me food!!_ He screamed at himself inside his thoughts. _How could I neglect her like that...?!_

He put his head in his hands, sobbing. The girl he loved...is that why this hurt so much? He just wanted to...wanted to...

Once again, Kyo bolted up and out of the room. He stopped in front of Tohru's door.

_I must be crazy..._

Kyo knocked on the door twice and waited. No answer. He silently slid the door open. Walking carefully, he made his way toward her bed. She was sleeping in that same childish way he would love to watch forever. He really, really didn't want to bother her, but then again, he did. He _had _to.

Gently he rubbed her head, whispering her name pleadingly. She giggled and turned over, almost scaring the pants off of Kyo...almost.

_Why so much deja vu?_

He tried again. This time she yawned and opened one eye. She instantly shot straight up.

Kyo burst out laughing. A real, honest laugh. That was so cute! He couldn't help it, seriously.

Tohru looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. She had no clue why he might be here...in her room. But she was glad he seemed happy!

A wide grin spread across her face as she also began to laugh.

Kyo smiled back and looked at her. "I was laughing at you! What are you, stupid?" He lightly tapped her forehead with his fist and laughed again.

Then, he stood and held out his hand. Bravery casting over him, he spoke again. "C'mon. I wanna show you something."

Tohru looked at his hand. Why did this seem so...weird. But in a good way. A really good way. It was like, being near Kyo-kun gave her an awesome sensation. She felt free...like she could fly, but without wings. Maybe flying didn't require wings?

A sudden burst of bravery exploded inside of her. She smiled bright and laced her fingers with the boy smiling right back at her.

-------------------------

Outside the couple walked hand in hand through their small trail. They were silent, but completely understanding. They didn't need to talk, the other's company was more than enough to feel the gap between them. Being together like that, it made them feel right, like they were supposed to be that way. It was like they had no difficulties, no pain...only love. Well, from Kyo atleast.

Kyo looked down at Tohru. Her brown hair slightly tangled from sleep, her little, fragile being. Her small nightgown...Oh God!! What was he doing?!

_I just...I...AH! I can't take this much longer!! _He shut his eyes for a minute like he was in pain, but soon opened them once more.

Tohru felt his gaze and looked over and up. He instantly blushed like mad and turned his head, scowling. She looked at him still. His hair bright and messy as usual, his tall frame. His big hands...she loved holding them, they were so warm. Her own hands always felt so cold, but not around him, holding his hand

Mortification hit her. Hard. It was like she suddenly realized how she felt while around him, holding hands innocently.

_Eh! What am I thinking? Why does this feel so...being with Kyo-kun. I feel different. Why is everything changing? I'm so confused! Maybe it's for the good! I'm so thankful to get to spend time with him, his kindness. I think I...do I...?_

She stared at the ground as Kyo led her into the small empty area, totally unaware of Tohru's knew emotion. But Tohru kept thinking. What was this? Her eyes welled up, causing her to sniff.

The cat stared at her. _Oh my God!! What's wrong with her?! _Immediate terror struck him.

"Tohru! What's wrong?! Oh god, you're no sick are you? Are you hurt? Can I help you?!" He obviously panicked, causing him to sound like a worried mother.

He was so worried. He cared so much. Had Tohru failed to notice this before? Or was it new? She wiped away a tear and smiled, but when she looked up, she gasped. The moon. She had not noticed. It was so bright...and big. And so beautiful. As her eyes widened, Kyo looked behind him, half expecting something bad.

He automatically grinned when he realized. "Oh, I guess you found out the surprise." He chuckled as he looked back at her, his eyes tender and caring.

Tohru was amazed. "Oh, Kyo-kun! It's so large! But...but how?"

Kyo beamed. "Heard from this kid at school that the moon's supposed to be the closest to Earth that it has been in, like, 30 years. Or something..."

Tohru smiled again and stared upward. Kyo watched her, but he couldn't help thinking that the moon wasn't the most beautiful, truly amazing thing there.

Tohru suddenly smiled and blushed. _Oh, if only Kyo-kun would dance with me. That would be perf-_

"...ect. Wouldn't it Tohru?" Before she could ask what, he pulled her to the middle of the grounds. He put his free hand in hers and laced their fingers, just like always. Then, they danced.

_Hmmm...so this is it. Dancing. Ooohhh...so romantic. _A certain canine observed as he hid in the bushes. Right now he was very glad he didn't have a normal sleep schedule. Otherwise, he would have missed this perfect change to follow them and..._observe_ the situation. This could work out well for him; he might just get some ideas for his novels.

The two danced silently as always, staring into the other's eyes. Kyo almost swore he could see her soul. Oh how they both longed to be close. They could always try, but it would be so upsetting when Kyo transformed. That would just make them both realize that they absolutely could not get as close as they hoped for.

But Kyo wanted to try. Maybe...just maybe. He slowly placed his hands in the proper positions. One on her side, the other held out slightly. Tohru did the same, one on his shoulder while the other held his free one. They were instantly much closer. But nothing happened. Both were taken aback.

Shigure almost popped from surprise. Wow...this was weird. He loved it! He giggled softly, unheard.

The two decided not to stretch the limit. This was fine...for now. Who new what might happen? But right then, dancing in the moonlight, close to each other...it was just enough. Well...almost.

Slowly, carefully, as not to scare Tohru, Kyo leaned down. He put his head on her shoulder and stopped dancing, the hand on his shoulder and the one on her side dropping. Tohru froze and blushed. He took a deep breath.

"Hey Tohru? You know, I'm sorry about all the crap I've done lately. Really really sorry. And I'd like to take lessons again. You forgive me?" He whispered in her ear. Tohru's blushed deepened about 10 shades as she nodded.

"Good." Kyo, once again being careful, tipped his head and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Red shone so brightly from Tohru's face, Kyo thought she might get a fever. e laughed and stood up.

As Kyo pulled her along, heading back home, Shigure laughed out loud. Thankfully, the two were already out of sight.

Well this took the cake. He had always suspected that Kyo liked Tohru, but whoa. That was brave. Shigure had to give him props, he had learned from the master (Shigure himself) very well. Now it was time to go and write a few chapters for his new book with his new ideas.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! If you think you may have a good idea or suggestion, please feel free to PM me or put it in the review! But whatever you do...REVIEW!!! Don't make me have to threaten you... -laughs-**


End file.
